Lost Promise
by Dede-Green
Summary: Ciel never knew he had a guardian, someone who knew his parents! but it's not just some mere mortal. instead he is left searching for a hybrid he has never met before. when will she stop playing childish games of hide and go seek and become his pawn!
1. prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! this story is from my old account, however i am planning to carry it on up until i finish it, i know it is rather confusing but i changed the name of the story, so no i am not copying someone else's work, it's mine :)**

**.**

* * *

It was another regular morning in the Phantomhive manor, servants busying themselves with chores while the earl busied himself with his paperwork.

Suddenly a knock on his study doors echoed throughout the large study.

"come in" Ciel replied dully, not taking a glance from his important paperwork.

"young master, I brought some refreshments" Sebastian said while pouring Ciel a cup of earl grey tea and cutting him a piece of strawberry cheesecake. This caught Ciel's attention and he looked up before he made some space on the table.

Sebastian gently placed the refreshments on Ciel's study table. "a letter has also just arrived" he said placing a white envelope on top of Ciel's paperwork.

Ciel hummed and nonchalantly opened the letter, the content of it both surprised him and made him extremely suspicious of the person that wrote the letter.

_Dear, Ciel Phantomhive_

_I saw the hatred in your eyes, hatred for the people that done so much to you. Love left your heart that very day the family manor burned down to ashes, that very day that you were kidnapped, and that very day you lost hope, and with hope you lost your reason to live. _

_Your soul, oh that innocent soul, so innocent and pure that it radiated from your beautiful deep blue eyes. Sadly that spark in your eyes have diminished after them traumatizing events, that bright smile that can uplift a person even from the saddest of moods was lost. You became something totally different, and I'm still unsure if it's a good or bad thing._

_You see I was supposed to reap your soul when you died. Your fate was set; you were to die due to blood loss from a wound on your stomach. But, that changed. You made a contract with a demon that you have named after your dog, Sebastian Michaelis. Many death god's would have a grudge on a demon. However, I'm not like the rest, I am a cross between a death god and a demon._

_I'm certain that you have never met me Ciel Phantomhive, but I'm pretty sure that your family told stories of me, after all I was a family friend. I'm also certain that they have told you to whisper my name when in danger. however you didn't, did you forget it?_

_I know that right now you feel wary of me because I know so much about you but please promise me Ciel, promise that you will say my name next time you're in grave danger._

_Sincerely Saya Hitori._

"Sebastian, I order you to find out as much as you can about Saya Hitori" Ciel ordered stiffly; ripping his eye patch off.

"yes, young master" Sebastian said bowing, his eyes turning cat-like with a swirling pink iris.

* * *

.

**please review and tell how you like the prologue :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hello everyone! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter :3 anyways here is the second chapter ENJOY! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters except Saya Hitori.**

**.**

* * *

**CIEL's POV**

It has been a week now and Sebastian still hasn't found any useful information about Saya Hitori, if that even is her name. I silently examined the letter for the hundredth time looking for small but important details that I might have missed out, until suddenly my eye caught one of the most obvious ways to find Saya Hitori '_whisper my name when in danger'. _My eye widened slightly but then I smirked.

"well, I suppose it won't be that hard to find you then Saya Hitori. With the recent killings by Jack the ripper I'm bound to get a letter from the queen, and then I'll find out who you really are" I muttered to myself.

*_knock knock* _

"come in" I said still looking at the letter that I was holding in my hand and only looked up when the door opened.

"good evening young master" Sebastian greeted me with one of his usual fake smiles. "I came here to escort you to your room"

"oh, it's time already?" I mused to myself and stood up from my leather chair with a sigh. "alright then" I replied to Sebastian and followed him to my room.

After Sebastian got me ready for bed and was about to leave I decided to asked him a question that has been slowly eating my mind. "Sebastian" I called out sitting up slightly. I was craving to find out the truth, I wanted to know if that person really is what they say they are. "Is it possible to be half grim reaper and half demon?" I asked seriously, if it is possible then the person will either be strong enough to defeat Sebastian or too weak to be able to protect itself. However if that person truly is strong, then I could use Saya as another one of my pawns.

Sebastian turned to look at me and replied to my question "well, in all my years I've never heard of such occurrence. However, if Saya is what she says she is then there is no knowing whether she will be a danger to your life or not".

I rested my hand on my chin and smirked in amusement "then I suppose we'll have to find out" I said eerily.

Sebastian smirked and bowed to me with one of his hands on his heart "of course young master". And with that he blew out the candles and left my room so I could sleep in peace.

We'll soon meet Saya Hitori and I'll see whether you'll be useful to me or as much of a nuisance as the troublesome trio.

**NO ONE's POV**

_Click Click_

_Click Click_

_Click Click_

A mysterious woman walked hurriedly through the long white corridors, she was wearing black skin tight trousers with many chains dangling from where the belt should be, knee high boots that clicked whenever she took a step. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and on top of it wore a black waistcoat.

She knocked on the door and impatiently waited for a reply.

"yes, come in" someone called out dully from the other side of the door. The mysterious woman sighed and opened the door.

"oh good evening Saya, I've been waiting for you" A man said dully searching through a large pile of paperwork.

"good evening to you too William" Saya said curtly and moved her purple side fringe away from her eyes.

"I have an important Assignment for you that involves the killings of people that are not on the to die list" William said getting straight to the point.

Saya sat down on a leather chair and crossed her legs "oh?" she said with amusement glistering in her Shinigami eyes.

"I think that the killings may involve one of the members of the dispatch department" William said standing up and walking over to where Saya is sitting. "and I want you to find the culprit and bring them back here" he said seriously and gave Saya a black booklet with all the information that she'll need in this mission.

Saya looked down at the booklet in her hand then back at William "I assure you Sir, everything will be back to normal" Saya said with a smile.

"that's good to hear, you may leave" William replied to Saya and went to his paperwork. Saya bowed to him and was about to walk out the room but William stopped her.

"oh, and don't forget to put some gloves on, we don't want any more incidents now do we" William suggested dully. Saya looked at her black nails, a physical trait of a demon. And then sighed.

"yes of course William, I won't forget this time" Saya said and quickly walked out of the room.

**SAYA's POV**

I quickly walked through the long white hallways turning left and right. It seemed like it would never end but finally I found the door to the outside world. It was currently dark with the full moon being the only light source in this never ending darkness. I slowly took out one of my katanas and slashed at thin air. I quickly backed up and slowly a portal to the human world emerged.

"I better get teleported to London this time, not the middle of the Atlantic ocean" I muttered to myself and jumped into the portal.

* * *

.

**Well here's a chapter done :') I was going to stop after Ciel's POV but I thought I should write more...so if you have any questions don't hesitate to put them in your reviews and I will answer them on the next chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible ^_^ good-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Good day fellow fanfiction readers/writers i hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review or else i will set pluto on all of you! muahahahaha! XD ...on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN KUROSHITSUJI, I DO HOWEVER OWN ALL OF THE OC's THAT HAVE/WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**

**.**

* * *

**SAYA's POV**

I sat crouched on the roof of an abandoned church, quite ironic since I was half a demon. I was carefully studying the information that William gave me which should help me in my mission. So far it has only helped me in finding out who is being targeted, surprisingly it was only women that had a specific operation by the same doctor.

The name of the doctor was Doctor Angelina Durless-Barnett.

"hmm, how strange...if the women were killed by a human being then they should've shown up on the to die list. However, if the person that is targeting the women is not exactly human, then it's a different story" I mumbled to myself. That doctor is quite suspicious, I should keep a close eye on her, and who knows maybe I'll be able to find out more clues which could help me in completing this mission.

"now, I either go back to the Shinigami association or I go and search through the whole of London to find out where that doctor lives" I asked myself. "Shinigami Association it is!" I said and quickly made a portal and jumped inside it.

...

I casually walked around in the Shinigami library looking for a book labelled as Angelina Durless-Barnett. There were so many books it was almost impossible to find the certain one that you're looking for, that is if you're human. When you have at least some Shinigami blood in you the things that you're looking for usually start to shine slightly when you're somewhat close to it. A very good advantage if you ask me.

"this is going to take me a while" I muttered to myself in annoyance. Suddenly a book was thrust into my line of vision.

"what the-" I began to say but someone cut me off.

"hehehe...you're looking for this book?" Someone said creepily. I looked up and saw a person I least expected to see in the Library.

"M-Mister Undertaker!" I stuttered out, surprised. I gently took the book from his hands. "thank you, how did you know I wanted this persons book?" I asked curiously.

The undertaker grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him and then smiled one of his creepy smiles "One day you'll have to choose a side Saya, and that day will be coming soon" He said eerily.

"What are you talking about you crazy man" I said laughing nervously. He just stepped back and waved to me good-bye.

"I'll see you some other time little Hybrid" Undertaker said and walked away cackling to himself.

That Man is getting weirder and weirder every day, I'm surprised he hasn't been locked up in a mental hospital yet.

"well, at least he made my life a little bit easier" I muttered to myself. "I suppose it's story time" I said and walked back to my dorm room.

**CIEL's POV**

I sat inside a carriage, holding a letter that I recently got from the queen on my lap, I apathetically watched as the carriage passed the countryside, after a while we reached my London estate which I will be residing in until I captured jack the ripper. This is definitely going to be a long week.

Once Sebastian stopped the carriage he opened the door for me so i could get out, my whole body was aching but i refused to acknowledge it, i didn't want to seem weak in front of Sebastian because i knew he is going to use it as blackmail.

Once i entered my estate i noticed that something was slightly off, in the living room i could hear mumbling and crashing noises.

"Sebastian" I said impassively. Sebastian bowed to me and walked off to check out what was the commotion in this seemingly empty house. I walked slightly behind him also very curious as to who it was. Once Sebastian opened the living room door he smirked slightly and looked at me in amusement.

"it seems like we had some unexpected guests" he said, and let me walk inside the living room.

The room seemed untouched, the only thing out of place was a letter on the table that was addressed to me. I quickly walked over to the table and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_People closest to you are the ones the most likely to cause heartbreak and despair. Watch out Ciel, you never know where jack the ripper will strike next._

_I'll be close to you when I feel like your life is being threatened however you shouldn't act recklessly, oh and I'm not easy to fool so don't try to pretend that you're in danger._

_Sincerely,_

_Saya Hitori_

"damn it" i muttered to myself angrily and scrunched up the letter. Sebastian gently took the letter from me and read it.

"hmm it seems like she already knows what you're planning young master" Sebastian said slightly surprised.

"that's exactly what I was dreading" I muttered and stalked off to my study.

Saya Hitori I will find you.

* * *

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! \(TToTT)/ **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, I would really like to know what you guys think of the story :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. ONLY THE OC's THAT HAVE/WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**

**.**

* * *

"Sebastian" I called out to get his attention. "Search the area, she shouldn't be far away" I ordered him.

"Yes, young master" Sebastian acknowledged my order with a bow and jumped on to a roof and began his search.

I was in a dark alley way looking for clues on whom and where Saya Hitori might be. Even though finding her is the least of my worries right now.

I looked up at the dark sky and sighed and aggravation. "Perfect I've spent all day trying to find someone that I have never met before" I muttered to myself angrily.

"Hey kid!" someone shouted behind me, I sighed in annoyance and turned around and saw two middle-aged men standing by the entrance of the alley way, which was the only way out. The first thug was lanky and skinny and wore scruffy clothing; he had a black eye and a few teeth missing. The thug number two was shorter than the other one, and chubbier, he also had scruffy clothing on. He had a moustache and cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you want" I said to them with a glare. The two thugs smirked and started walking toward me. I noticed a shining object in the first thugs hand and subconsciously backed away.

"Gives us all your belongings and we will leave you, somewhat unscathed" the second thug said and started chuckling at the end. He grabbed my arm tightly and yanked my hand towards his face.

"Well, would you look at that ring" first thug said leaning closer to my hand to see my blue ring.

"Unhand me at once!" I Shouted at them and backhanded the second thug in the face. He let go of me in shock and the cigarette he had in his mouth dropped on the floor. The second thug started growling in annoyance.

"Why you little punk, learn your place!" the second thug shouted at me and shoved me into a brick wall.

I need to call for Sebastian, where the hell is he when I need him. Wait didn't Saya say she will show herself when I'm in danger? "Saya" I whispered and then I mentally kicked myself, why did I say her name instead of Sebastian's?!

"Your little friend isn't here to save you" the second thug said with an evil glint in his eye

"Hahaha, who the hell is Saya!?" Thug number one shouted, laughing at me.

I frowned at him and slowly started reaching for my gun, when suddenly; a dark shadow appeared behind the thug with a black eye.

"Your worst nightmare" the shadow said before stabbing a katana through the thug's heart. The second thug stumbled away with wide eyes from the ominous shadow. I grabbed my gun from the holster and held on to it. If that 'thing' decides that it wants to kill then I will have no choice but to shoot it.

"w-who the hell are you!?" the second thug shouted in panic.

The shadow slowly took up the shape of a womanly figure "As I have said before. I am your worst nightmare" she said and started grinning like a mad person. She lunged at the thug and before I knew it, he was lying on the cobblestone in his own pool of blood.

The shadowed woman looked at me and down to her katana. "Here takes this" she said and gave me her sword. "Take good care of it. Until we meet again Ciel Phantomhive" she said and then suddenly she was gone.

I gritted my teeth and tightened my hold on the hilt. "Sebastian" I called out, and after a few moments Sebastian appeared in front of me.

"Yes, young master?" he answered me with a tint curiosity.

"Take me home, I'm done here" I said and started walking to the carriage.

"And the bodies?" Sebastian asked. He was looking down at the two thugs that faced the wrath of the shadowed woman.

I turned around and looked at Sebastian; I ripped off my eye path and "dispose of them, and get rid of every trace of evidence. That is an order." I ordered Sebastian.

**SAYA's POV**

I walked hastily through the long corridors of the shinigami dispatch association, looking for a specific person.

I tapped my hands on my legs along with the movement of my feet and hummed a random little tune to keep me amused until I found what I was looking for.

I turned a corner and suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I apologized and bowed in respect. I looked up and noticed it was the person I was looking for

"Watch where you're going next time, Saya" William T. Spears chastised and used his shinigami weapon to push up his glasses.

"I will" I said and smiled cheekily. I walked past him and entered my office. William entered after a few moments.

"I see you haven't been doing your paperwork recently, I hope you're planning to work overtime to finish them all. I need to file them as soon as possible" William said in a monotone voice.

I sighed and laid my head on top of my desk "I was planning to do that" I grumbled. I looked up and rested my head on top of my hand. "Besides, unlike you I don't need sleep" I smirked and for a moment my eyes changed into a demons.

William sighed. "Arrogant demon" he muttered and walked out of my office, closing the door after him.

"And proud!" I shouted but I knew he was long gone to even hear my comment.

I looked around my office and noticed large piles of paper scattered all around the small room. I sighed "this is going to be one long and boring night" I muttered to myself and laid my head back on the only clean part of my desk.

* * *

**.**

**sorry for such a short chapter V_V I tried my best but I just couldn't think of anything else to write!**

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET JELLY! \(^o^)/**


End file.
